Ultimate Spider-Man and Ice-Crystal Chapter 4 First Day of Sheild
by jelsamerricup19
Summary: Ice-Crystal and Danny go to S.h.e.i.l.d together. She is introduced to his friends. Will she make the team or not? Find out. I am sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, this was a difficult chapter for me to anks for being patient.


Chapter 4: First day of S.h.e.i.l.d, first misssion.

So after school, Danny and I went to the dentition room. Why he told me to follow him there I don't know, i just did as he said."Why are you acting so suspiciously?" I asked him. Danny was standing at the door, he was making sure that nobody was watching us. "You want to get to the Hellicarrier right? We have to go through the detention room's secret passage way." He replied while swiping his hair out of his eyes that laid just about them.  
Danny and I went into the room. It looked normal to me. "Ha ha Danny, I am going to be late for the first meeting."I said in a sarcastic manner. Danny walked toward the back of the room where there was four pipes connected to the wall. He motioned me over there. I went over there out of curiosity. He pulled on the middle pipe. To my surprise and shock the wall divided into elevator doors. I stepped back out of shock and backed into Danny. I was blushing about this, and I was hoping he didn't notice as I was moving backwards. "Go on step in." Danny said as he stepped into the elevator. I hesitated at this out of nervousness. "Are you sure about this Daniel?" I asked him. I hardly ever call him that, but once in a while I do. "Haley, if it wasn't safe I wouldn't be telling you to get in here." He said.  
I stepped into the elevator and stood next to my friend. I was amazed at how much taller he is than me. My head barley reached his chest. It was the opposite when we were younger. I was taller than him. "You certainly have grown." I said with a grin. Danny blushed at this.

Oh great I embarrassed him and made a fool of my self. "So, where are we going to change into our super hero outfits?" I asked while shifting back and forth on my feet, while the elevator was still in motion. "Well, there are rooms for changing." He answered the same tone in his voice as always. "Or,I could change right now." I said with a mischievous grin, and pointing to my necklace. I pressed a small button on the back of my snowflake necklace. Snow was swirling around me, and I felt the familiar yet strange transformation of my suit on top of my normal clothes. Soon the transformation was complete. My white converse shoes were turned into purple boots with purple fur.  
I tied my hood and cape around my head,and I put my mask on my face. My mask looked like a modern masquerade mask. It had two curvy things on top that looked like a spiral at the end. I turned around to see Danny with a look of complete shock on his face. "What? I built this necklace and infused it with a little bit of my magic. Why else do you think I wear this necklace?" I said to Danny. Even though we have been friends since we were eight years old, we are still learning new things about each other. "Hey Danny, I was wondering if that corporate building that is called Rand Industries is your company?" I asked him. I am the type that don't care to ask questions. "Actually it is. How did you figure that out?" He asked me. "Oh I knew your last name was Rand, so I put two and two together." I said as the elevator finally stopped and opened up the doors. "I believe this is our stop." Danny said.

We both walked out of it at the same time. The S.h.e.i.l.d Hellicarrier was just too amazing for words! There were a whole lot of different rooms, and corridors. We were walking down a straight corridor. "I will be changing, then I will show you around before your training starts noob." Danny said with a goofy grin on his face, as he walked into a bedroom. I was guessing that he lived there, and that he was changing into costume. I was just standing there minding my own business, when all of a sudden I heard a sound that sounded like a rocket coming towards me. Then I was on the floor with this guy in a space suit on top of me. "Get off of me!" I yelled at him, being able to get out from underneath him and grabbing him by the shoulders and threw him to the wall. "Sorry about that. I didn't see ya there I was flying so fast." The boy in the space suit said in an apologetic voice and a goofy grin on his face as he stood up.

"I suppose you are the noob." He said in a satisfied voice. "Yeah, I am new here. You can call me Ice Crystal." I said to him. He started bursting out laughing when I said that, which got on my nerves fast. "What's so funny about my name?" I asked him in a strict voice, with my arms crossed against my chest. "It just sounds like you got the name from a freezer or something." He said still horse laughing. "And I suppose that your name is any better than mine?" I asked him.

"My name is Nova." He said with a smile after he stopped laughing. "Really? Nova? You do know that 'nova' means light don't you? There is certainly no light in your brain what so ever." I said to him. "Do you need some cream for that burn Nova?" A familiar voice said. I looked up at the ceiling to see Spider-Man crawling on the ceiling , then he jumped down right beside of me. "Hi,I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! I would say welcome to the team, but you have to past a test first before you can officially join." Spidey said.

Danny came out of his room wearing a tight fitting costume. Danny, (also known as Iron Fist in his super hero identity) noticed Nova with an angry face. "What's the matter with you?" Iron fist asked. "This newbie has an attitude is all." Nova said while crossing his arms across his chest. Iron Fist looked at me. "What? He started by making puns out of my name." I said in defense. "Alright guys settle down, here comes Nick Fury and the rest of the team" Spider-Man said standing in front of us. "Spider-Man I suppose you introduced Iron Fist, and Nova and yourself to Ice Crystal here." Nick Fury said with a stern look on his face. "Yes sir I have.I just have to introduce her to the ones behind you." Spider-Man said. I saw a real tall and muscular African American man standing behind Fury, with a girl in a cat suit which she had her long black hair in a high pony tail. "I am Power-Man, it screams that I have self respect." He said moving his sun glasses up and down. "My name is White Tiger and with my razor sharp claws and the powers of my amulet I will rip my enemy in pieces." White Tiger said. "Hi I am Ice-Crystal. " I said. I had a feeling I was going to like being around these guys. However, it feels like that I already know them strangely enough.

"Spider-Man, Iron Fist I want you two to show her around this place before she starts her test. The rest of you in the training room now!" Nick demanded as walked off in the hall way. "Aw man." I heard the rest of them complaining while they headed off to the training room. Spider-Man and Iron Fist started moving so I did to. "So, do you two know each other?" Spider-Man asked Me and Danny. We looked at each other not sure what to tell him. "Yeah, we know each other. We have met each other on a mission by chance." I said looking at Danny. You see, I hate lying, but I don't want these other people to know my real identity until I can know I can really trust them. "Yeah, I helped her get out of a situation with this gang in Asia." Iron Fist said looking down at the ground like he was uncomfortable.

I hated he had to cover for me, but I just have a hard time trusting people. I will have to talk to him later about this."Oh, that is cool." Spider-Man said with a pun intended, right before he walked right into a door that opend in the middle of the corridor. "You okay Spidey?" A tall man that I recognized as our principal came out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Principal Coulson? What are you doing here?" I asked while trying to help Spidey regain his balance. Once he gained his balance I let go of him. "Yeah, just walking into things as usual."Spidey said. I quickly realized that I might have accidentally gave away my identity. Luckily for me Coulson ignored my comment, and so did Spider-Man thank goodness. I sighed in relief. I am really bad at this lying stuff. I thought to myself looking down at the ground.

"This is the corridors of course where the super heroes, and heroines live and stay."Spider-Man said crawling on the ceiling this time.  
"Okay on with are tour, over on the east side of the third corridor is the hospital room. Doc Connors is in charge of that departmnent. He lets me in their all the time and let's me use some of his equipment. " Spider-Man said. We made it to a place of the Hellicarrier where there was three passage ways. "That one door on the left is forbidden for anyone to go into to. That is for S.h.e.i.l.d personel only. Anybody would get into major trouble going in there. The second hallwsay leads to the rooms where some of the super heros in training stay and live, such as Iron Fist, WHite Tiger, Power-Man,and Nova. " Spidey said with me and Iron Fist following him. I couldn't help but tune out Spider-Man. I just kept giving glances over towards Iron FIst. No! I thought to myself. You can't like him he is your friend. Do you want to mess that friendship up like you did with the last one? I kept thinking to myself. But still I couldn't help but like Danny. I have no idea if he likes another girl or feels the same way towards me. The consenqunces of not paying attention hit me. No, literally they hit me square in the face. I ran right into an opening door hard. "Shoot fire that hurt!" I said rubbing my forhead. It was no other than Nova who hit me with the door when he was coming out of the room. Go figure I thought to myself. "Are you okay Ice-Crystal?" Danny asked me. "Yeah, I just took a hard hit. Good thing I have a hard head." I said joikingly. "Just consider that payback for throwing me against the wall earlier."Nova said with a cheeky grin on his face. I was getting really annoyed with this guy. "Just wait Nova, just wait for revenge to hit you right in that face of yours and wipes that grin off." I said a little angerliy. "Moving on, here is the training room where you will be taking your entrance test." Spider-Man said. Jumping down the ceiling he landed right in between Danny and me.

"And that lady and gentlemen is the complete tour of the hellicarrier. You may now exit to the left side of the cart, and make sure you get all of your personal items." Spider-Man said jokingly. I giggled and cracked a smile at that joke. "Okay ride attendant." I said jokingly. Nick Fury an African American man with his left eye coverd up with a patch came into the hallway through a door that wasn't part of the tour. Was this guy a pirate or something? I thought silently to myself. "Are you guys finnished with the tour?" Nick asked. "Yes we are Nick."Spider-Man said while receiving a nasty look from Nick. "Uh, sir Fury I meant." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Spider-Man, Iron Fist,you are dismissed. Ice-Crystal if you would please step into the training room we will begin your entrance test. "Nick ordered me. "Spider-Man and Iron Fist, you go with the others to the lounge. Then she will let you know how she did." Nick said and with that they walked off toward the third corridor making a left turn then they were out of sight. I stepped into the quiet, and still room. All of a sudden Nick's face showed up on a tv screen in the room. "I am going to send in some robot clones of people you may recognize and some people that you don't. Attack them in a fast speed. Also Captain America finished this part of the test in fifteen minuets." Nick said before pushing a button sending the robots in. Pha easy peasy. I thought grinning.

I got my sword out and started attacking them with my sword. I cut off one of the robots arm, then Judo kicking it across the room causing it to rocket into another robot causing it to mal function. Then I was surrounded by four robots. Bad mistake. I thought reaching in my back pack for my bo staff and smoke bomb.I threw the smoke bomb, and then I quickly stood at a low stance on the ground, swinging my bo staff around hitting the robots with it. The smoke cleared and they were all on the floor. I stood up still spinning the bo staff over my head. I stopped and let the bottom part touch the ground. "Not so bad for a complete rookie. That was fourteen minuets. That was really close to Cap's. " Nick said. He hit another button and the robots dissapeard with the robots being sent underneath the floor, and the floor coming back up with no robots. "Now we are going to do a real test on are going to be pop up boards of regular average civilians and some criminals. Fight the criminals but don't hit the civilians."He pushed another button and out of the blue a pop up of an old fashioned dressed burglar came up in my face.

I jumped back in surprise and hit it with my bo staff. I had my sword in my other hand. The pop up board went back down in the floor. I moved to the right side of the room, and an pop up of an elderly lady poped up in front of me. I about hit her with my sword but I restrained it. I moved to the side of the pop up where the middle of the room was. Another pop up came up and this time it was made to look like of the Avenger's enemies. I quickly took my sword and swung it right at Loki's neck causing the cardboard to fly to the ground. "Not bad. Fourteen minuteness again. Let's try one more test. The gymnastics course." Nick said. I knew this would be easy since gymnastics was my thing. I quickly ran through the course that Fury set up for me. I did the final course that was jumping and into the air, grabbing a ring, and landing on the floor. I landed on the floor,and out of habit, I had my arms stretched out like a t. "Okay Ice-Crystal, you may go and join the others for training. You are now officially a part of the team. Before you meet the team, come to me where I can give you your communicator." Nick said while signing off of the television screen he was on. I was so happy I was practically beaming with happiness.

I couldn't wait to tell Danny this! I know he would be extremely happy to. The only bad thing is that I would have to put up with that Nova kid. Oh, well, first impressions of people can be missed read right? I thought to myself. I walked happily into Nick's office. He was standing there with a small bag of what looked like watches. "Are these the communicators?" I asked Nick. "Yes you catch on quick. Now pick a color that you want to have." He said. There was a varity of colors, but I picked my favorite one. I picked purple. I grabbed it out of the bag and put it proudly on my wrist. " Now you have to keep this on you at all times, so don't lose it. " Nick said. "Won't that give me away that I am an agent of S.h.e.i.l.d to other people?" I asked. "Just wave your hand over it if you want it to appear, or to on try it." Nick demanded. I waved my hand over it, and just like Fury said it dissapeared. I waved over it again, and I made it appear. "Now do you see that button on the middle in the front of it?"He asked. "Yes I do."I responded. "Click on it and it shows the contacts of your team, and to contact one of them just press their picture of them. Also if you want to scan something press the button on the left of you want to track someone, press the button on the right of it."Nick said. "That is all of the instructions. Here is a manual that features all of the superheros. Go ahead and read the go on to join your new team." Nick said.  
With that I excitedly walked into the training room. "Did you make it on the team?" Iron Fist said when I stepped in. "Does this answer your question?" I asked him showing him the communicator on my wrist. "Yes, I am so glad you did!"Danny said rather excitedly. I saw the others looking at us. "Well Danny, don't be rude introduce us to your friend." A girl in a white cat suit, with black hair pulled back in a high pony tail said. I could tell she was a bossy one. "Oh, yeah."Danny responded in an embarrassed sort of tone. "Ice-Crystal, this is White Tiger, well you already know Nova and Spider-Man over there. This guy is Power-Man one of my closets friends."Danny said. "The name screams I have high self esteem." Power-Man said moving his sun glasses up and down in a greeting manner. "Okay then."I said. "So, does Ice-Crystal scream that your cold and bitter?" Nova asked. "Does that comment reveal that you have a small brain? Yes,yes it does." I said to him. What is this guys problem? I heard Spidey, and Iron Fist snicker at my comment. "Nova I think you better cool it with the puns with this one." Spider-Man said. "Plus,puns are my thing." He added. "Geese it looks like someone can't take a joke."Nova said towards me. "I can take jokes, I just don't like Ice puns." I said to him.  
Nick Fury came into the room with his arms behind his back. "Nova, Power-Man, White Tiger, you guys have no mission today. However, Spider-Man, Ice-Crystal, and Iron Fis you have a mission to do. It will take you about a week, and S.h.e.i.l.d. will provide your homework for you." Nick said.

"So, what is the mission exactly?" I asked as the other three walked out of the room we were in. "Well, you guys are going to go undercover to figure out what Norman Osborn is up to."Nick said."Isn't just a regular business man?" I asked Nick. "Pff, as if." Iron Fist said crossing his arms and looking down. That's odd, Danny usually likes everybody. He certainly acts like he's friend's with Norman Osborn's son Harry, who happens to be Peter's best friend. "You three will work as an intern their and will go there as your normal average citizen look. Once you find any thing suspicous going on, you will report back to me. Also, Ice-Crystal and Spider-Man, you will be living here in the Hellicarrier this week. Ice-Crystal I've already let your parent's know and they gave the okay."Fury said while he walked out of the room. Woah, my first day here and I already have a mission. "Well, if you two need me I will be in the training room."I said to them. "Ice -Crystal wait, I will come with you." Iron Fist said. Me and Danny walked into the training room together. "So, what was the deal with you when Nick mentioned the Osborn's? I thought you were friend's with Harry?"I asked Danny while I was hanging upside down on a gymnastic pole, doing push ups.

"Well, you know the saying keep your friend's close but your enemies closer? That's exactly what I'm doing with Harry. I don't trust him. There is something about him that isn't right."Danny said. "Also me and his father are business rivals." Danny continued while he was lifting weights. "I thought you liked everyone."I said jumping down from the pole. I started doing stretches that they teach us to do in gymnastics. "Well, most people I do. But I think Peter is being deceived by his so called friend."Danny said putting the weights down. "I think your just paranoid. Just because you and his dad don't get along that doesn't mean that Harry is the same way." I said while stretching my arm and leg up. "I don't know, I just have this nagging feeling about him." Danny said sitting down taking off his mask. I quit stretching and sat down beside him. "You know that you can tell me anything right? Anything bothering you that you need off your mind, come talk to me about.I'll understand." I said to him. " Thanks." Danny said while looking up and smiling at me.

"So, are you up for a little bit of Kun L'hun training excersicing?"I asked gently elbowing him in the side. "You're on! Be prepared to lose."Danny said with a smirk on his face. "Ohh, that sounds like a challenge."I said with a smirk on my face getting in the other corner in a battle ready stance. Danny got in his corner in a battle ready stance. I attacked first, and he Chapter 4: First day of S.h.e.i.l.d, first misssion.

So after school, Danny and I went to the dention room. Why he told me to follow him there I don't know, i just did as he said."Why are you acting so supeciously?" I asked him.

Danny was standing at the door, he was making sure that nobody was watching us. "You want to get to the Hellicarrier right? We have to go through the detention room's secret passage way." He replied while swipping his hair out of his eyes that laid just about them.

Danny and I went into the room. It looked normal to me. "Ha ha Danny, I am going to be late for the first meeting."I said in a sarcastic manner. Danny walked toward the back of the room where there was four pipes connected to the wall. He motioned me over there.

I went over there out of curiosity. He pulled on the middle pipe. To my surprise and shock the wall divided into elevator doors. I stepped back out of shock and backed into Danny. I was blushing about this, and I was hoping he didn't notice as I was moving backwards.

"Go on step in." Danny said as he stepped into the elevator. I hesitated at this out of nervousness. "Are you sure about this Dainel?" I asked him. I hardly ever call him that, but once in a while I do. "Haley, if it wasn't safe I wouldn't be telling you to get in here." He said.

I stepped into the elevator and stood next to my friend. I was amazed at how much taller he is than me. My head barley reached his was the opposite when we were younger. I was taller than him. "You certainley have grown." I said with a grin. Danny blushed at this.

Oh great I embaressed him and made a fool of my self. "So, where are we going to change into our super hero outfits?" I asked while shifting back and forth on my feet, while the elevator was still in motion. "Well, there are rooms for changing." He answered the same tone in his voice as always.

"Or,I could change right now." I said with a misvious grin, and pointing to my neckalce. I pressed a small button on the back of my snowflake neckalce. Snow was swirling around me, and I felt the familiar yet strange transformation of my suit ontop of my normal clothes. Soon the transformation was complete. My white converse shoes were turned into purple boots with purple fur.

I tied my hood and cape around my head,and I put my mask on my face. My mask looked like a modern masqurade mask. It had two curvy things on top that looked like a spiral at the end. I turned around to see Danny with a look of complete shock on his face. "What? I built this necklace and infused it with a little bit of my magic. Why else do you think I wear this neckalce?" I said to Danny. Even though we have been friends since we were eight years old, we are still learning new things about each other. "Hey Danny, I was wondering if that corporate building that is called Rand Industries is your company?" I asked him. I am the type that don't care to ask questions. "Actually it is. How did you figure that out?" He asked me. "Oh I knew your last name was Ran, so I put two and two together." I said as the elvator finally stopped and opend up the doors. "I believe this is our stop." Danny said. We both walked out of it at the same time.

The S.h.e.i.l.d Hellicarrier was just too amazing for words! There were a whole lot of different rooms, and corridors. We were walking down a straight corridor. "I will be changing, then I will show you around before your training starts noob." Danny said with a goofy grin on his face, as he walked into a bedroom. I was guessing that he lived there, and that he was changing into costume. I was just standing there minding my own business, when all of a sudden I heard a sound that sounded like a rocket coming towards me. Then I was on the floor with this guy in a space suit on top of me. "Get off of me!" I yelled at him, being able to get out from underneath him and grabbing him by the shoulders and threw him to the wall. "Sorry about that. I didn't see ya there I was flying so fast." The boy in the space suit said in an appolegtic voice and a goofy grin on his face as he stood up.

"I suppose you are the noob." He said in a satisfied voice. "Yeah, I am new here. You can call me Ice Crystal." I said to him. He started bursting out laughing when I said that, which got on my nerves fast. "What's so funny about my name?" I asked him in a strict voice, with my arms crossed agaisnt my chest. "It just sounds like you got the name from a freezer or something." He said stil horse laughing. "And I suppose that your name is any better than mine?" I asked him. "My name is Nova." He said with a smile after he stopped laughing. "Really? Nova? You do know that 'nova' means light don't you? There is certainly no light in your brain what so ever." I said to him. "Do you need some cream for that burn Nova?" A familiar voice said. I looked up at the ceiling to see Spider-Man crawiling on it, then he jumped down right beside of me. "Hi,I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! I would say welcome to the team, but you have to past a test first before you can offically join." Spidey said. Danny came out of his room wearing a tight fitting costume.

Danny, (also known as Iron Fist in his super hero identity) noticed Nova with an agry face. "What's the matter with you?" Iron fist asked. "This newbie has an attitude is all." Nova said while crossing his arms across his chest. Iron Fist looked at me. "What? He started by making puns out of my name." I said in defense. "Alright guys settle down, here comes Nick Fury and the rest of the team" Spider-Man said standing in front of us. "Spider-Man I suppose you introduced Iron Fist, and Nova and yourself to Ice Crystal here." Nick Fury said with a stern look on his face. "Yes sir I have.I jsut have to introduce her to the ones behind you." Spider-Man said. I saw a real tall and muscular African American man standing behind Fury, with a girl in a cat suit whcich she had her long black hair in a high pony tail. "I am Power-Man, it screams that I have self respect." He said moving his sun glasses up and down. "My name is White Tiger and with my razor sharp claws and the powers of my amulet I will rip my enemy in pieces." White Tiger said. "Hi I am Ice-Crystal. " I said.

I had a feeling I was going to like being around these guys. However, it feels like that I already know them strangley enough. "Spider-Man, Iron Fist I want you two to show her around this place before she starts her test. The rest of you in the training room now!" Nick demanded as walked off in the hall way. "Aww man." I heard the rest of them complaining while they headed off to the training room. Spider-Man and Iron Fist started moving so I did to. "So, do you two know eachother?" Spider-Man asked Me and Danny. We looked at eachother not sure what to tell him. "Yeah, we know eachother. We have met eachother on a mission by chance." I said looking at Danny. You see, I hate lying, but I don't want these other people to know my real identity untill I can know I can really trust them. "Yeah, I helped her get out of situation with this gang in Asia." Iron Fist said looking down at the ground like he was uncomfortable. I hated he had to cover for me, but I just have a hard time trusting people. I will have to talk to him later about this."Oh, that is cool." Spider-Man said with a pun intended, right before he walked right into a door that opend in the middle of the corridor.

"You okay Spidey?" A tall man that I recognized as our principal came out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Principal Coulson? What are you doing here?" I asked while trying to help Spidey regain his balance. Once he gained his balance I let go of him. "Yeah, just walking into things as usal."Spidey said. I quickly realized that I might have accidently gave away my identity. Luckily for me Coulson ignored my comment, and so did Spider-Man thank goodness. I sighed in relief. I am really bad at this lying stuff. I thougt to myself looking down at the ground. "This is the corridors of course where the super heros, and heroines live and stay."Spider-Man said crawling on the celing this time.

"Okay on with are tour, over on the east side of the third corridor is the hospital room. Doc Connors is in charge of that departmnent. He lets me in their all the time and let's me use some of his equipment. " Spider-Man said. We made it to a place of the Hellicarrier where there was three passage ways. "That one door on the left is forbidden for anyone to go into to. That is for S.h.e.i.l.d personel only. Anybody would get into major trouble going in there. The second hallwsay leads to the rooms where some of the super heros in training stay and live, such as Iron Fist, WHite Tiger, Power-Man,and Nova. " Spidey said with me and Iron Fist following him. I couldn't help but tune out Spider-Man. I just kept giving glances over towards Iron FIst. No! I thought to myself. You can't like him he is your friend. Do you want to mess that friendship up like you did with the last one? I kept thinking to myself. But still I couldn't help but like Danny. I have no idea if he likes another girl or feels the same way towards me. The consenqunces of not paying attention hit me. No, literally they hit me square in the face. I ran right into an opening door hard. "Shoot fire that hurt!" I said rubbing my forhead.

It was no other than Nova who hit me with the door when he was coming out of the room. Go figure I thought to myself. "Are you okay Ice-Crystal?" Danny asked me. "Yeah, I just took a hard hit. Good thing I have a hard head." I said joikingly. "Just consider that payback for throwing me against the wall earlier."Nova said with a cheeky grin on his face. I was getting really annoyed with this guy. "Just wait Nova, just wait for revenge to hit you right in that face of yours and wipes that grin off." I said a little angerliy. "Moving on, here is the training room where you will be taking your entrance test." Spider-Man said. Jumping down the ceiling he landed right inbetween Danny and me. "And that lady and gentlemen is the complete tour of the hellicarrier. You may now exit to the left side of the cart, and make sure you get all of your personal items." Spider-Man said joikngly. I gigled and cracked a smile at that joke. "Okay ride attendant." I said joikingly.

Nick Fury an African American man with his left eye coverd up with a patch came into the hallway through a door that wasn't part of the tour. Was this guy a pirate or something? I thought silently to myself. "Are you guys finnished with the tour?" Nick asked. "Yes we are Nick."Spider-Man said while recieveing a nasty look from Nick. "Uh, sir Fury I meant." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Spider-Man, Iron Fist,you are dismissed. Ice-Crystalif you would please step into the training room we will begin your entrance test. "Nick orderd me. "Spider-Man and Iron Fist, you go with the others to the lounge. Then she will let you know how she did." Nick said and with that they walked off toward the third corridor making a left turn then they were out of sight.

I stepped into the quiet, and still room. All of a sudden Nick's face showed up on a tv screen in the room. "I am going to send in some robot clones of people you may recognize and some people that you don't. Attack them in a fast speed. ALso Captain America finnished this part of the test in fithteen minuetes." Nick said before pushing a button sending the robots in. Pha easy peasy. I thought grinning. I got my sword out and started attacking them with my sword. I cut off one of the robots arm, then Judo kicking it across the room causing it to rocket into another robot causing it to mal function. Then I was surrounded by four robots. Bad mistake. I thought reaching in my back pack for my bo staff and smoke bomb.I threw the smoke bomb, and then I quickly stood at a low stance on the ground, swinging my bo staff around hitting the robots with it. The smoke cleared and they were all on the floor. I stood up still spinning the bo staff over my head. I stopped and let the bottom part touch the ground.

"Not so bad for a complete rookie. That was fourteen minuetes. That was really close to Cap's. " Nick said. He hit another button and the robots dissaperead with the robots being sent underneath the floor, and the floor coming back up with no robots. "Now we are going to do a real test on are going to be pop up boards of regular average civillians and some criminals. Fight the criminals but don't hit the civilians."He pushed another button and out of the blue a pop up of an old fashinoed dressed burgular came up in my face. I jumped back in surprise and hit it with my bo staff. I had my sword in my other hand. The pop up board went back down in the floor. I moved to the right side of the room, and an pop up of an elderly lady poped up infront of me. I about hit her with my sword but I restrained it.

I moved to the side of the pop up where the middle of the room was. Another pop up came up and this time it was made to look like of the Avenger's enemies. I quickly took my sword and swungit right at Loki's neck causing the cardboard to fly to the ground.

"Not bad. Fourteen miunetes again. Let's try one more test. The gymnastics course." Nick said. I knew this would be easy since gymnastics was my thing. I quickly ran through the course that Fury set up for me. I did the final course that was jumping and into the air, grabbing a ring, and landing on the floor. I landed on the floor,and out of habbiit, I had my arms stretched out like a t. "Okay Ice-Crystal, you may go and join the others for traning. You are now offically a part of the team. Before you meet the team, come to me where I can give you your communicator." Nick said while sigining off of the television screen he was on.

I was so happy I was practically beaming with happiness. I couldn't wait to tell Danny this! I know he would be extremly happy to. The only bad thing is that I would have to put up with that Nova kid. Oh, well, first impresions of people can be missed read right? I thought to myself. I walked happily into Nick's office. He was standing there with a small bag of what looked like watches. "Are these the communicators?" I asked Nick. "Yes they catch on quick. Now pick a color that you want to have." He said. There was a varity of colors, but I picked my favorite one. I picked purple. I grabbed it out of the bag and put it proudly on my wrist. " Now you have to keep this on you at all times, so don't lose it. " Nick said. "Won't that give me away that I am an agent of S.h.e.i.l.d to other people?" I asked. "Just wave your hand over it if you want it to appear, or to on try it." Nick demanded. I waved my hand over it, and just like Fury said it dissapeared. I waved over it again, and I made it appear. "Now do you see that button on the middle in the front of it?"He asked. "Yes I do."I responded. "Click on it and it shows the contacs of your team, and to contact one of them just press their picture of them. Also if you want to scan something press the button on the left of you want to track someone, press the button on the right of it."Nick said. "That is all of the instructions. Here is a manual that features all of the superheros. Go ahead and read the go on to join your new team." Nick said.

With that I excitedly walked into the training room. "Did you make it on the team?" Iron Fist said when I stepped in. "Does this answer your question?" I asked him showing him the communicator on my wrist. "Yes, I am so glad you did!"Danny said rather excitedly. I saw the others looking at us. "Well Danny, don't be rude introduce us to your friend." A girl in a white cat suit, with black hair pulled back in a high pony tail said. I could tell she was a bossy one. "Oh, yeah."Danny responded in an embarssed sort of tone. "Ice-Crystal, this is White Tiger, well you already know Nova and Spider-Man over there. This guy is Power-Man one of my closests friends."Danny said. "The name screams I have high self estem." Power-Man said moving his sun glasses up and down in a greeting manner. "Okay then."I said. "So, does Ice-Crystal scream that your cold and bitter?" Nova asked. "Does that comment reveal that you have a small brain? Yes,yes it does." I said to him. What is this guys problem? I heard Spidey, and Iron Fist snicker at my comment. "Nova I think you better cool it with the puns with this one." Spider-Man said. "Plus,puns are my thing." He added. "Geese it looks like someone can't take a joke."Nova said towards me. "I can take jokes, I just don't like Ice puns." I said to him.

Nick Fury came into the room with his arms behind his back. "Nova, Power-Man, White Tiger, you guys have no mission today. However, Spider-Man, Ice-Crystal, and Iron Fis you have a mission to do. It will take you about a week, and S.h.e.i.l.d. will provide your homework for you." Nick said. "So, what is the mission exactly?" I asked as the other three walked out of the room we were in. "Well, you guys are going to go undercover to figure out what Norman Osborn is up to."Nick said."Isn't just a regular business man?" I asked Nick. "Pff, as if." Iron Fist said crossing his arms and looking down. That's odd, Danny usually likes everbody. He certainly acts like he's friend's with Norman Osborn's son Harry, who happens to be Peter's best friend. "You three will work as an intern their and will go there as your normal average citizen look. Once you find any thing suspicous going on, you will report back to me. Also, Ice-Crystal and Spider-Man, you will be living here in the Hellicarrier this week. Ice-Crystal i've already let your parent's know and they gave the okay."Fury said while he walked out of the room. Woah, my first day here and I already have a mission. "Well, if you two need me I will be in the training room."I said to them. "Ice -Crystal wait, I will come with you." Iron Fist said. Me and Danny walked into the training room together. "So, what was the deal with you when Nick mentioned the Osborn's? I thought you were friend's with Harry?"I asked Danny while I was hanging upside down on a gymnastic pole, doing push ups.

"Well, you know the saying keep your friend's close but your eneimies closer? That's exactly what I'm doing with Harry. I don't trust him. There is something about him that isn't right."Danny said. "Also me and his father are business rivals." Danny continued while he was lifting weights. "I thought you liked everyone."I said jumping down from the pole. I started doing stretches that they teach us to do in gymnastics. "Well, most people I do. But I think Peter isbeing decieved by his so called friend."Danny said putting the wieghts down. "I think your just paranoid. Just because you and his dad don't get along that doesn't mean that Harry is the same way." I said while stretching my arm and leg up. "I don't know, I just have this nagging feeling about him." Danny said sitting down taking off his mask. I quit stretching and sat down beside him. "You know that you can tell me anything right? Anything bothering you that you need off your mind, come talk to me about.I'll understand." I said to him. " here." Danny said while looking up and smiling at me."So, are you up for a little bit of Kun L'hun training excersicing?"I asked gently elbowing him in the side. "You're on! Be prepared to lose."Danny said with a smirk on his face. "Ohh, that sounds like a challenge."I said with a smirk on my face getting in the other corner in a battle ready stance. Danny got in his corner in a battle ready stance.

I attacked first, and he doged it. "So predictable."He said while he ended up kicking me in the side. "I stood back up and I gave him a swift kick at the bottom of his legs. He fell down but he grabbed my arm causing me to fall down to, and he restrained me this way."Hey! No fair your cheating!"I said trying to break free from his grasp. "I'm not cheating it's called skill."He said. "Just like old times isn't it?" He said. I was able to move my leg, and I gave him a kick in the chest causing him to fly off me and onto the ground. I quickly stood up, pulled out my sword and pointed it at his neck."Now who has skill?" I said putting my foot on his chest. "Don't be so cocky, you could lose the upper hand." Danny said while smacking my sword out of my hand, making it fly across the floor. Then he took my foot by both hands, and slung me down on the floor."See what I mean?" He asked. He got up and extended his hand out to help me up.I took his hand and slung him onto the floor."Now the fight is over.I win fair and square."I said getting up off the floor and dusting off my clothes.

"Okay did win this round but don't expect to win the next one. " Danny said getting up. "Aww, you two are cute."Spider-Man said. Danny and I looked at each other in surprise and then at Spider-Man. It was only then that I realized my mask was off. "How long was you standing there?"Danny asked. "Pretty much through the whole fight. Nice job whooping his butt by the way, he needs brought down sometimes." Spidey said. "Also, your secrets safe with me guys, you love birds don't have to worry about me telling no one who you really are."Spidey said. "What time is it anyway?" I asked Spider-Man. "It's only ten o 'clock."Spidey said. "Ten o'clock? We've been at it that long?" I asked in surprsie. "I think i'll call it a night.I said grabbing my mask and putting it back on. "Also, where is my room here?" I asked. "Well, there is one empty right beside of Webb head, and right across from me." Danny said. "I will take the one across from you nigt boys."I said grinning and heading down to my room. The boys went into their rooms too. it. "So predictable."He said while he ended up kicking me in the side. "I stood bsck up and I gave him a swift kick at the bottom of his legs. He fell down but he grabbed my arm causing me to fall down to, and he restrained me this way."Hey! No fair your cheating!"I said trying to break free from his grasp. "I'm not cheating it's called skill."He said. "Just like old times isn't it?" He said. I was able to move my leg, and I gave him a kick in the chest causing him to fly off me and onto the ground. I quickly stood up, pulled out my sword and pointed it at his neck."Now who has skill?" I said putting my foot on his chest. "Don't be so cocky, you could lose the upperhand." Danny said while smacking my sword out of my hand, making it fly accross the floor. Then he took my foot by both hands, and slung me down on the floor."See what I mean?" He asked. He got up and extended his hand out to help me up.I took his hand and slung him onto the floor."Now the fight is over.I win fair and square."I said getting up off the floor and dusting off my clothes. "Okay did win this round but don't expect to win the next one. " Danny said getting up. "Aww, you two are cute."Spider-Man said. Danny and I looked at each other in surprise and then at Spider-Man. It was only then that I realized my mask was off. "How long was you standing there?"Danny asked. "Pretty much through the whole fight. Nice job whooping his butt by the way, he needs brought down sometimes." Spidey said. "Also, your secrets safe with me guys, you love birds don't have to worry about me telling no one who you really are."Spidey said. "What time is it anyway?" I asked Spider-Man. "It's only ten o 'clock."Spidey said. "Ten o'clock? We've been at it that long?" I asked in surprsie. "I think i'll call it a night.I said grabbing my mask and putting it back on. "Also, where is my room here?" I asked. "Well, there is one empty right beside of Webb head, and right across from me." Danny said. "I will take the one across from you nigt boys."I said grinning and heading down to my room. The boys went into their rooms too.


End file.
